specialforcecommandfandomcom-20200215-history
PALADINs
(For the list of PALADIN units used in the series, go here.) =PALADIN Operating Armors= PALADINs are the immense, metal armored suits controlled by pilots who have a special endorsement on their Pilot's license. They are the primary weapons used by the Federation's PALADIN Force, the Planetary Mobile Force, and by the Special Force Command. Most of the battles between Essia and the Earthen Federation are battles between PALADINs. (Note: PALADIN is not an acronym for anything. It was a term coined in its initial creation, due to the machine's chivalrous and helpful nature.) =Suits (AUTO) vs. Armor (SYNCRO)= Short version: Mobile suits are operated by controls in the cockpit. Mobile armors are synched to the pilot's movement. Unlike a normal mobile suit, which is piloted by a standard pair of hand and foot operated controls, a mobile armor is controlled through the use of a system called the mobile trace system. By dressing in a specially designed mobile trace suit and using the mobile trace system a pilot could operate his or her mobile fighter by the movements of their own body. This produces a degree of control of the mobile fighter that is so precise that it is nearly unparalleled. However the mobile trace suits have a technology that compresses into the body of the pilot, making it so pilots must utilize a special technique called "Creation Channeling" so that their bodies are not destroyed. Many pilots are unable to ever perform the "Creation Channeling" and cannot pilot a mobile armor. =Labeling= An example to look at: CATU X305A White Saber. Earth Units have the prefix CATU in front of the model number, which stands for: Combat Adaptable Terrestrial Unit. Hessian Units have the prefix ZILF in front of the model number, standing for: Zero Impulse Land Force. The next number (305) is the model number. If there is an X in front of the model number, that signifies that the unit is an Experiemental Hero unit. There are three levels that accompany the model number: #A model in the 100 level signifies a general purpose PALADIN, one that can engage in close or long range combat. The majority of them are 100 level. #A model in the 200 level signifies a specific purpose PALADIN, such as one that excels only in close range combat, or one that excels at sniping. Many 200 level PALADINs are given this designation for special frames or equipment. They are more difficult to incorporate into all battles, so pilots must be wary. #A model in the 300 level signifies that it is transformable from suit to armor. As mentioned before, the Creation Channeling technique needed to pilot an armor makes it so that many pilots are unable to weild this type. However, 300 level PALADINs are extremely useful, and capable of unparalleled accuracy. #A model in the *400 level signifies the newest type of experimental unit. There are only a handful of them ever created. They are exceedingly dangerous to pilot. The 400 level designation means the PALADIN is SYNCRO armor only. The unique aspect about these units, is that they require 100% synchronization with the pilot. (Most armor units synchronize at 80%) 100% synchonization has been proven to be deadly to pilots, which makes piloting them a liability issue and requires a special waiver. The next symbol, which is located after the model number signifies the Variant. In this case, the White Saber is the first prototype to be released, so has an A designation. If there was another prototype made in the next few years, that issued a variant take on the White Saber, that PALADIN would be the: CATU X305B, showing that it is a variant on the initial design. The variants can go all the way to Z, but most stop at about E. An AA, or BB designation would mean that the model was simply an upgrade on the same variant design. =Types= There are "Hero" suits and "Grunt" suits. Grunt suits are PALADINs that are mass produced. They are employed primarily by the Ground Force in the Militia. Certain departments exist within the Corps that incorporate Grunt PALADINs into them, such as Transit, Patrol Services, Transportation, and special teams within Special Ops, such as Underwater Search. Grunt units are often employed in non-combat places of work, such as construction. Some Grunt Units are: CATU 100A Strike CATU 100B Iron Strike CATU 50E Labour Unit CATU 112D Force CATU 112E Impulse Force =Special Weapons and Energy Systems= Radite: Radite was an element discovered 300 years after "Nobelium," the last element on the periodic table. It is mined on a few planets all throughout the universe, and is harder than diamond. Fuel from radite is more efficient than any other Earthly kind, and is the most widely used type of energy. Solar: Solar energy is energy from the sun. It is not as efficient, but is environmentally sound and widely available. And free! Dark Matter: The least used type of energy, due to the dangerous nature of extracting it. It is second in longevity to Creation Energy. Creation Energy: The newest discovered form of energy, and the least researched. It is hypothesized the particles of Creation Energy are the forces behind the science of all PALADINs. However, a mere .04% of all PALADINs use this kind of energy. Creation Energy never runs out, and leaves no trace of itself behind, much to the bafflement of scientists. One of the long-term goals for the future is using this type of energy for all things, once it has been looked into. Types of Weapons 300 Level PALADINs use: Striker Packs. These are multipurpose packs that fit specially onto the PALADIN and host a variety of weapons. If a pilot wants to use a different Striker Pack, they must have a mechanic disassemble them and reapply the desired one between battles. (This is the most common task of a PALADIN mechanic.) The packs are: #Aile Striker Pack; an all-purpose pack, designed for mobility and flight. It allows for enhanced mobility and maneuverability in space. Aile Striker is equipped with twin beam sabers, a shield and a beam rifle, as well as high-powered thrusters. It has the highest endurance. #Sword Striker Pack; designed for close combat. It contains a very large (15.75 meter long) beam-enhanced anti-ship sword, a rocket anchor, and a beam boomerang. #Launcher Striker Pack; heavy assault pack, designed for long-range assault. It is equipped with a Super-High Impulse Cannon, anti-ship Vulcan, and two gun launchers (rocket propelled grenades). The Impulse Cannon has enough firepower to punch through a colony wall, or slag an enemy mobile suit with a single hit. #Gunbarrel Striker Pack; designed for long-range comcat. It has four wired gunbarrels, a beam gun with a pair of missiles each, and a four-barrel Gattling gun. Rare, since a pilot would need great spatial awareness. #Lightning Striker Pack; This is the latest, top-of-the-line pack, developed for the CATU X305AA-H Nightmare. The Lightning Strike is armed with an electromagnetic cannon, which can be stored as two separate pieces on the Nightmare’s forearms. 200 Level PALADINs are designed to be equipped with a specialized version of a Striker Pack. Unlike the 300 level, they cannot equip more than a single pack. For 100 level and 200 level PALADINs, the individual weapons are as follows: #Phase Guns, Gun launcher #Beam Rifle, High Energy Beam Rifle, Retractable Beam Rifle, Long Range Artillery, Hyper Impulse Long-range Sniper Rifle #Beam Cannon #Missles, Grenades #Beam Sabre, Bayonet #Anti-armour penetrator, Anti-ship railgun, Anti-armour shotgun Types of Armor Phase Shift Armor: Most common type of armor. Uses a complex array of photon-imbued energy that deflects physical and beam attacks, as manifested by a hissing sound and flash of light upon impact. It is estimated that good phase shift armor can endure up to 70attacks before it begins to deplete the battery. Variable Phase Shift Armor: Alters the color and strength, and by extension the power consumption, to fit the suit's different configurations. This type of armor is still in the research stage, and is rarely equipped onto prototypes. (Most energy expensive) Trans-Phase Armor: Activates shield at point of impact. However, leaves PALADIN vulnerable to heavy attack from multiple vectors (a sufficiently powerful weapon could also overpower the TP armor. Extensive use of TP armor consumes a lot of energy, so can’t be used for a long period of time. Laminated Armor: Heavily reinforced coating onto titanium, zircon infused steel. Does not put any strain on the energy output of the unit, but is not as effective as phase armor. Mainly used in Grunt units and older models. Also used in units that cannot afford to expend energy on armor. Electroshock Armor: At point of impact, sends a charged electric bolt through the enemy’s armor, dismantling it. However, this comes at the cost of any kind of phase armor protection for the user. I-Field Generation Shield: defends against beam weaponry but has no effect against physical attack. Types of Shields (Against long-range weaponry) Electromagnetic shield: The most common type of shield. Enables the user to put up an electromagnetic shield to absorb long range attacks, and still have enough time to move around. A PALADIN can use up to eight shields before the battery begins to drain. Refraction Shield: Uses technology to send a beam attack back at an opponent. Space-time displacement shield: An exceptionally rare design, employed by a few Hessian units. Apparently, the shield uses negative gravity and dark matter energy to negate any enemy attack, enabled due to its dark matter core. This type of shield is too costly to be used as armor, but it is extraordinarily effective as a shield. It is estimated that a unit could use this kind of shield six or seven times before the dark matter core imploded upon itself.!